


Temporary Leader

by lovelornity



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelornity/pseuds/lovelornity
Summary: Tiny little drabble inspired by 3x15: "Left Behind," and Hurley's masterful attempt at turning Sawyer into their leader.Prompt: "Always wondered what this'd be like."





	Temporary Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 11, 2008.

I have never actually belonged anywhere. Never stayed in one place long enough to. 

But there was something about that day on the beach when everything sunk into place, and I thought for a moment I might have unwittingly stumbled into a situation where I could gain something without stealing it. As I stood there with that baby in my arms, I was foolish enough to think that I could be the person they were looking for, foolish enough to let that show in a smile. 

Then I looked over and saw Sun’s face. And that cold stare pierced through the thin skin of comfort I had pulled up over my own coarse, battle-scarred hide and reminded me that it was all a lie.

I could never belong. 

My kind never does.


End file.
